The Babysitter's Club
by dancingjuice
Summary: AU Fic, Sam calls Dean to babysit, Dean brings a friend.


Dean's phone vibrated on the nightstand. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He said in a raspy voice.

"Still in bed Dean? It's 8pm" Sam's voice said in a condescending tone.

"What of it" Dean said sitting up.

"I need you to babysit tonight."

"Of course Sammy, I'll be by in a little bit" Dean said as he hung up the phone. He rolled out of bed in nothing but his boxers. He grabbed his best Metallica shirt, and tossed on some jeans. He walked out to the Impala and noticed a figure leaning on the side.

"Hello Dean" The figure said. As Dean approached he realized it was none other than Cas. He walked up and planted a firm kiss on him.

"Hello Cas" He said with a smile. "I was actually on the way to watch the MiniSam, wanna come?"

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Cas said gingerly.

"Naw, the kid loves ya" Dean said, planting another kiss on him, He opened the passenger door and ushered him in. After Cas got into the car Dean walked around to the drivers side and sped off to Sam's. It wasn't too long of a drive, they wanted to remain close just in case something happened. Dean pulled up to the house, typical American style one story home, little white picket fence, the life Sam had always wanted. Dean and Cas walked up to the door, and just as Dean was about to do his obnoxious knock he always did, Sam opened the door.

"I heard the Impala" Sam said "Gabe is already asleep, I just want someone here in case he wakes up"

"Where are you going anyway, Sammy?" Dean asked him.

"It's none of your business, I won't be back until morning." Sam said and rushed to his much newer style Impala, he sped off without another word.

"What's in the fridge?" Dean said rubbing his hands together, and walked straight to the kitchen. Cas followed. Dean opened the fridge and check it out. Some of Sam's fruity beers on the second shelf, he pulled two out and set them on the counter. He bent over and checked everything else. Dean felt hands on his hips and grinding on his ass.

"You like that don't you" Cas's voice said. Dean turned around and pushed Cas on the counter, knocking over the beers. He kissed him, one long passionate kiss. He was in the heat of the moment, he ripped off Cas's shirt. He loved his perky little nipples, and pointy hip bones. He kissed each nipple and worked down to his hips. He undid Cas's belt and pants and let them drop. The commotion had Cas aroused, his supple dick was hardly contained in his tighty whities. Dean could tell he was constricted, and pulled them down. Cas's dick popped out and hit Dean in the chin. Dean just smiled and stuck his fingers in his mouth. When his fingers were nice and wet, he took them out and slid one finger into Cas's ass, and took his cock into his mouth. After a while, Dean slid the second finger, and kept sucking. Cas's head flung back in pure pleasure. Dean was hitting just the right spot, as he always did.

Cas grabbed Dean by his collar and pulled him up, this time Cas planted a firm passionate kiss on him and ripped off the Metallica shirt and threw it across the kitchen. Dean knew Cas hated that shirt. Cas fumbled with Dean's belt, Dean let him, he knew Cas was awkward in situations like this. Dean felt his belt come loose and his pants sag, and with one quick motion Cas had Dean's pants and underwear around his ankles. Dean turned Cas around and bent him over the counter. He slid his cock into Cas's ass. And started thrusting, Cas was massaging his own cock while Dean was penetrating him. Dean's back arched as he plunged in and out of Cas's ass. Dean pulled out, and moved Cas to the floor, He sat on his knee's over him and rubbed his throbbing cock, he was about to cum. Within seconds Cum sprayed Cas in the face, he licked what he could reach. Dean let himself fall backwards on to Sam's kitchen floor.

Cas took this opportunity to pounce. Dean didn't even realize that Cas was above him, his sweet twisted smile looking down at him. A kiss landed on his lips. Cas wasted no time, he lubed up his cock with Dean's cum, and shoved it into Dean's ass. He was thrusting with all his might. Dean's balls were bouncing, and landing on Cas's balls. Cas couldn't last as long as Dean, and before he knew it he felt himself about to cum, he pulled out and rubbed his cock a couple times and Cum exploded all over Dean's stomach. Cas leaned down and licked some of it off. He moved himself up so he was laying directly on top of Dean. They two kissed.

"We should get cleaned up, I'm pretty hungry" Dean said "There's no food in the fridge, I'll order us a pizza"

Cas smiled at him, wiped his face off and got dressed. Dean did the same, grabbed the beers and went to sit on the couch. He propped his feet up on the table, cracked open the beer, turned the TV to some old football game, and put his beer free hand down his pants. Cas was still smiling at him. He walked over to the couch, and laid his head on Dean's lap. He wished every night could be like this.


End file.
